youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenix Vivian
Vivian (2004-2008) Fenix (VM015) was born in the Vivian pack on May 24, 2004, along with a sister named Tina Sparkle (VF016). Their mother was Vivian, the alpha female. Their father wasn't the alpha male, Aragorn; instead, it was a rover named Panthro, who had managed to sneak past the adult males and mate with Vivian. Once they were old enough their mother took them to the rendezvous site to meet the rest of the pack. Most of the pack members welcomed them, but the alpha male seemed indifferent at their arrival. They didn't interact much with Aragorn, as he was usually out hunting or patrolling. Fenix and Tina made it to their first winter. Sadly, in January of 2005, when they were nine months old, their mother Vivian passed away. It was a great loss for the pack, and the two youngsters were devastated along with Aragorn. Eventually, he became less active. Fenix and Tina tried to help, but it was no use. The following month, Aragorn vanished and was never seen again. His older half-sister, Sunray, became the alpha female next to Marxxs. In early March, a group of rovers from the Benx pack trespassed into the Vivian territory. They took over the pack as some of the older males were out roving. One of the males, Scout, won male dominance next to Sunray. He allowed Fenix to stay as he was still young and wasn't a threat to his rank. At first Fenix didn't like this new change in the pack but eventually he became more comfortable with the newcomers. Sometimes he hung around Wilson or X-Ray. Fenix grew into an adult and went roving for the first time in January of 2006, but he had no success. Next winter (2007) he followed Wilson and the two males made their way into the Druids territory. While younger Fenix was chased away, Wilson took this opportunity to mate with one of the females. Then they made their way back to their pack. The following year tragedy struck the pack when several members became infected with rabies. Sunray, the alpha female, was among the first ones to die, followed by the alpha male Scout. Their son, Drew became the alpha male next to a newcomer female, they produced two pups but both died. The female left not long after and Drew also died. In February his sister Tina became infected, Fenix tried to help his sister but there was nothing he could do. One day she attacked him, Fenix ran off and when he came back his sister had disappeared. He saw his pack slowly fall apart, by the end of the month Fenix left for good along with Wilson. They made their way toward Lamar Valley, where they expected to find the Druids like last year. However when they arrived there was no trace of them, so they continued on their journey to find a new pack. Balrog Pack (2008-2010) They stumbled upon a different pack, Fenix and Wilson approached the group. Fenix spotted a familiar wolf and then he found out it was his older half-brother Balrog leading the pack. Both males were welcomed into the Balrog pack and got used to their new family. In 2009 Balrog died and one of his sons took male dominance. In one ocassion the young male led a hunt into a cattle ranch and he was killed along with a few pack members. With a reduced amount of members it became impossible for them to hold a territory against the bigger packs. To make things worse, the harsh winter conditions made it difficult to find food which finished off the remaining members. Fenix, Wilson and the last Balrog male, Stinker, left on roving. Gattaca Pack (2010) The three males managed to join the Gattaca pack, the group had just lost their alpha male so the three rovers took over easily. Fenix wasnt interested in taking the alpha role so Wilson took the rank instead. Unfortunately he died a month later, Fenix mourned his death but remained in the Gattaca. Stinker took dominance instead and produced a litter. There was mange epidemy in the pack and many members succumbed to the disease including Stinker and then Ryley. This was the third pack Fenix had been in that died, so he spent the rest of his days on his own. Loner (2010-2011) He survived thanks to the abundance of prey but his old age was getting the best of him. In winter of 2011 he encountered a small group of wolves, one of the females named Mozart snuck away while the rest of the pack was distracted and mated with him, though later Fenix was chased off by the males. Exhausted from the chase he searched for a place to rest. The following day Fenix passed away in his sleep. Family Mother: Vivian Father: Panthro Sister: Tina Sparkle. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Vivian Wolves Category:Balrog Wolves Category:Gattaca Wolves Category:Deceased Wolves